1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an autofocus lens driving device used for a miniature camera, and to a camera and a camera-equipped cellular phone including the lens driving device.
2. Related Art
Patent Document 1 discloses that a spring provided between a body and a lens support supports the lens support so as to move freely in an optical axis direction relative to the body, and that the spring is electrically connected to a coil, and a terminal that is provided to the spring applies electric current to the coil via the spring.
The spring of Patent Document 1 is formed integrally with a power supply terminal that protrudes from the body.
Moreover, Patent Document 2 discloses that, in a configuration similar to the lens driving device disclosed in Patent Document 1, a power supply terminal is manufactured separately from a spring, and the power supply terminal is connected to the spring by way of welding or bonding.